


Baka Hinata

by Best_Bi_Ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw
Summary: It's a KageHina fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Baka, Hinata," Kageyama said for the thirtieth time in a row as he banged his head against his dresser.

Why did it it have to be him?

Why did he have to fall for him?

When Kageyama's mom got home she came in the room.

"Is it a girl?"

Kageyama froze. He turned to face his mom,"What?"

"You've got a crush, don't you?"

Kageyama was silent.

"Well if I've learned anything from my high school days, it's that you should just tell the person. You'll feel a lot better after."

"Thanks, Mom. By the way, how did you know that that was my problem?"

Tobio's mom smiled, "Mother's intuition."

Kageyama planned that tomorrow was the day he was going to tell Hinata he liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fanfic, I hope you are enjoying it!


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day Kageyama was distracted. He was planning to confess to Hinata after practice. 

 

4 hours intil practice...

3...

2...

1...

*riiiing*

Now the harder part of the day began, Kageyama would have to be partners with Hinata for one hour. He didn't know how he was going to survive.

"Kageyama!! What is your problem today?!?!?"

Daichi yelled at him when he missed the ball for the fourth time.

"S-sorry, Daichi!"

Hinata just stood there laughing,"Hahaha, Kageyama!"

Kageyama gritted his teeth, thirty more minutes.

Kageyama was sure to hit it the next time, doing the famous quick with Hinata. They did that a couple more times, Kageyama hitting all of them. Then practice was over.

As everyone else was going in the locker room, Kageyama pulled Hinata aside,"Do you wanna practice more?" Hinata questioned him.

Kageyama leaned down,"Hinata, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Hinata says in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Hinata asked,"I mean, we are teammates so I thought you would like me."

"No, baka Hinata," Kageyama said,"you don't get it."

Kageyama then connected his lips with Hinata's. When he pulled away Hinata had a look of shock on his face,"K-Kageyama, I-I like you, too!"

"Hinata, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hinata blushed furiously,"Y-Yes!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I'll try to get chapter four up really soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, I hope you liked it!! I'll try to get chapter two up soon!!!


End file.
